the red hood of bats
by Raptor Felix
Summary: escaping the injustice universe with his life, Red Hood, AKA Jason Todd discovers that Bruce died at the age of 8 in this timeline. Assembling a team, he fights in memory of his mentor.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue:

Identity:

Jason Todd/Red Hood (Injustice 2 standard skin)

Mental State:

Unknown

Gadgets:

Remote hacking device,

Disrupter/C-4 launcher

Dual pistols that can combine into sniper

Remote control to Arkham-wing/Arkham-tank (Arkham Knight, Batmobile) (on content)

Line launcher

Grapnel gun

Voice synthesiser

Remote electrical charge

Batarangs/Batscanner/remote control batarang

Explosive gel/Subsistence sampler

Tactical Helmet.

Flashbangs

Laser sharpened dagger

Fear takedown combos

Prologue:

Escaping the Injustice universe, Red Hood stood on a hilltop as the portal closed behind him. Lex had given him access

Codes to a cave similar to the Batcave. Pulling the sleeve up, he signaled the Arkham-wing to pick him up. He needed allies and a new identity. the jet came down and plucked him from the ground like a hawk grabbing its prey. Upon entering, he started research of the Waynes. All dead in crime Ally.

Hitting the concil, Jason nearly broke it. Gotham needed teh Bat family. It was up to him.


	2. Chapter 2

C1 Arkham Origins

 **A.N.: recap on gear**

Identity:

Jason Todd/red Hood (Injustice 2 standard skin)

Mental State:

Unknown

Gadgets:

Remote hacking device, Disrupter/C-4 launcher

Batclaw (launches a small sphere that attaches to a target and then grapples to another object launching that attacked object towards the target) Dual pistols that can combine into sniper

Remote control to Arkham-wing/Arkham-tank (Red Hood, Batmobile) (on gontlent)

Line launcher

Grapnel gun

Voice synthesiser

Remote electrical charge

Batarangs/Batscanner/remote control Batarang

Explosive gel/Subsistence sampler

Tactical Helmet.

Flashbangs

Laser sharpened dagger

Fear takedown combos

Previously on Arkham's shadow

"I offer you a new future." Lex Luthor said.

"what's in it for me?" red hood asks.

"You do as heroes are supposed to. Since the Batman died in this universe you will replace him. I imagine the unaging body that the Lazarus pit gave you will come in handy."

Now on Arkham's Shadow.

lucius Fox, opened the door to his house to see his wife and daughter, Mary and Martha fox talking to a 17-year-old boy wearing a brown motorcyclist leather jacket with jeans, combat boots and a red shirt.

"Oh, Lucius. Jason was just telling me about your lecture in his R&D class at Gotham Academy. Said you also pulled him out of a bad crowd." Fox was more than aware of the cover story. He made it after all. Playing along Lucius smiled and closed the door.

"Yes. I was just about to call you Mr, Todd. Since you have been so helpful around the lab in my position as chief Wayan industries engineer, I would like to hire you as my assistant." Lucius said. "Nothing special, but the pay will certainly be enough to pay your bills."

"Mr, Fox. I would be dead if you hadn't pulled me out of the crowd." Jason sounded legitimately humbled. "I would love to work for you."

Fox smiled and offered his hand. "Welcome to my world Mr, Todd."

Seven hours later

Since the batman of this universe died when he was 8 years old, Jason was a replacement. Walking over to his display for his uniform Jason notched three more beside it. One of which had a note. Taking the sticky note, Jason read it aloud.

"Figured you'd need a new suit with the new identity. Working on improving the model. FYI, the pistols are ICER'S. It stands for Incopsiting, Cartridge, Emitting, railguns. They can put some in a coma for as long as you want. They also have a lethal setting." flipping the light switch on a new version of his armor was revealed. It showed his more motorcyclist personality (Under the red Hood uniform but with red hood/Arkham knight pistols and all batman gadgets) and had two upgraded pistols that allow the user to his rifles into one but with combining functions so it could also be a rifle. It even had a new jacket (DLC) and a sheath for a warden's sword. (Standard/default for honor warden's sword)

Alfred walked up to him. It had been 16 years since Bruce and the Waynes died and the company was put under Lucius Fox's control. It helped him, Jason, more than anything else. He had revealed Bruce's potential future and how the old man had an impact on his life. As a result, Alfred acted as Overwatch in the background, to honor the Wayan family's name. To help the red hood.

"Master todd, I have intercepted a transmission of a possible criminal terrorist, but it is outside of our database. We need access to the GCPD network. " Alfred said.

After pulling his armor on, the red hood pulled his new leather jacket on. "Don't worry Alfred I won't be long."

Line break

After bringing own several corrupt cops, Jason found the server room. Inside was Barbara Gordon. She reacted in surprise. "Easy. All I need is access to the National Criminal database."

"I will. In return, you'll let me help. I've been trained in Taekwondo, Judo, Karate, Swordsmanship, whatever you need." (by the way, Barbra looks like she does in the killing joke)

The Red Hood was thinking it over. Walking over to her he reached into his jacket and pulled out the red phone (batphone) and handed it to her which was immediately put away. Next, he walked over to where she directed him and planted a program allowing him to access the GCPD records.

"We'll talk again soon." the Red Hood said. "Meet me on the docks tomorrow at midnight. Tell your father you will be gone for a while. If not then go home and live your life."

Line break

Sitting in front of the Red computer, which was about the size of a semi, Jason was sitting there with his fingers crossed staring at the screen mothering Barbara's vitals.

By giving her that phone he made her a target. He watched her for 24 hours and saw that she was driving towards the docks.

Picking up his helmet on, the Red Hood put it on and then picked up a grey box with a staff. This was the same thing Bruce did with him.

Irving on the docks. Barbra seemed scored she looked down and turned around but walked into the red hood. Nearly fooling an arm reached out and caught her from falling. Looking up she saw red hood.

"You say you want to help? This is a test. We're going to hunt down this _Joker_. But you make no move in life-threatening or civilian threatening events without my permission. Understood? This isn't a game. I know him. Joker plays for keeps."

The redhead gave a bright smile and nodded. Red hood handed her a staff and a box. Opening it she saw a black grey and brown uniform with a strange mask. And strange pistes with glowing red highlights. The same ones she recognized he used to incomposite the corrupt GCPD members. "Welcome to my world, Lady Arkham."

"So, what do we do first?"

Line break

The two were sitting in the red Boat driving underwater towards the island. Lady Arkham was checking her pistols having left her staff back at base.

"We get in, disperse the cure then get out. No killing." the red hood said.

"Got it." Lady Arkham replies.

That was four years ago. Now lady Arkham is in a coma because Bane got a good shot at her. He let his feelings for her get in the way. Now she was dying.Holding his unconscious GIrlfriend's hand he remembered who rescued her. There was only one way to save her but it would be a curse.

Flashback

Red Hood had just stood Hugo Stranges Attack on Arkham, but Bane punched Lady Arkham so hard she went flying through two stone walls. This would kill someone who wasn't wearing Tri Weave armor.

Just as Bane was going to deliver the final blow, a gunshot went off. Falling to the ground, Bane revealed Joker standing there with a… Frown? "Now. Now Bane. no one kills the children of Arkham except me!" pulling the trigger again, a flag came out of the gun but it didn't go flying. Pulling the trigger multiple times, jokers smile faded.

"Dammit," Joker said tossing the pistols aside. "Well, what are you waiting for. Go on, beat me too a pulp and get your standing ovation." Joker said. Despite the fact of what Joker did in the past, this wasn't the joker Jason knew. This one had principles. No women and children are ever to be harmed or innocents. "Come on!"

"No… not this time." Jason said. He holstered his ICERs. "I don't want to hurt you Joker. You have principles. And eventually this will lead to us killing one another. One of us will end up dead. You're not the joker I knew. Yoru not the one that beat me for a year and a half and then shot me in the head. When you had Barbra, you didn't lay a finger on her. You kept her safe from other criminals and shot the ones that brutally captured her. I don't want this to end in blood. Not anymore. Maybe it all hinges on tonight. Maybe I'm supposed to kill you like the watcher said and kill you for justice. But that's not justice. Even you know that. Everyone you ever killed committed a crime in some point in their life. You never hurt Innocents. You even saved me and I am far from innocent. I know that the red hood is still in here somewhere. Driving this being born from toxins to a greater good. Let me help, rehabilitate you. I won't remove the joker, but you can become what you want. I may even be able to transfer your secondary subconscious into an empty body. You can be free. Be a hero again." former Robin/red hood said offering his hand. "You don't need to be alone. You don't need to walk this path alone Joker. I am a anti-hero, not a hero. I may save lives but at the cost of living. You were a better red hood than I could have ever hoped to be."

'Joker accepted the hand and smiled. "Where do we start?"

Six months later, Jokers skin had color again, though he chose to keep his hair green his eyes were full of kindness. He and Harley had become the Arkham Knight and Nightwing. Joker was the Arkham knight wearing Red Hood's first armor as a militia commander and Harley was wearing a fem version of the Nightwing armor.

"Good luck John." Jason said shaking hands with the joker.

"You to Jason. I'll be in bludhaven in that little cave you built. Thanks for the gear." John Doe said.

End flashback

Standing up, Jason picked up his helmet and leaned his guns with lethal rounds. Next, he walked over to the computer and contacted Lucius.

"Mr. Fox. I need to infiltrate the league of assassins. Is it ready?" Red hood asked.

"Yes Mr, todd. Sending it to the cave now." Fox said. The communication was cut. Next, he contacted cushier Gordon, who was now a close friend of his.

"Jim. We need to talk. Meet me at Gotham bay." ANd just like that, he hung up. Walking over to the Red hood tank, as he called it (Batman's car in Arkham Knight) he jumped in and drove off full speed.

As he drove, Red hood felt angrier and angrier as he drove. It was all his fault. COming to a stop in front of Jim Gordon's patrol Car he was with his wife. Mary Gordon.

"I need to tell you two something. WHy you haven't seen lady Arkham in the past few weeks with me in the field. It would be better to discuss in the cave."

The trunk of the Red Hood Mobile opened and two seats presented themselves with safety bars lifting. Jim and Mary nodded, sitting down the safety bars come down, The seats lifted into the Batmobile.

Walking towards the front of the car Alfred contacted him. "You do realize sir, that by doing this you may lose their trust."

"I know Alfred, but I won't lie to them or hide the truth." Red Hood said cutting the comms off.

 **Line break**

Upon arriving, Red hood's tank came to a hard stop, The car started roasting thanks to the platform. Taping his content the trunk to the batmobiles opened and the two seats came out. Jin and Mary's eyes widened realizing where they were. The safety bars opened allowing them to stand. Lucius and Alfred walked up along beside Robin (Identity will be revealed later) and Crosshairs. (Deadshot's daughter). The two former sidekicks looked at the parents in pity.

"Follow me." red hood said. He brought them to the batcomputer where a large tactical table was waiting. Pulling his hood back, the red hood griped the back of her helmet which expanded allowing him to take it off without adjusting the visor. Placing his helmet on the table this revealed his 17-year-old face with the J scar on his right cheek. His scared green eyes and green hair from the experiments from his timelines joker.

"My name is Jason Todd. I am an anti-hero from the injustice universe." Jason said.

"Injustice universe?" Merry asked.

"Indeed." Alfred said. "The injustice universe is a timeline where most the public's heroes that they idols become tyrants and form what is known as the Regime. In this timeline, before he became the red hood, master Todd was a master of Brutality and integration as Robin, the second boy wonder. So much so that he scared his mentor. His mentor, the batman was trained by the league of assassins and he was tried by the mentor obviously. However after one of the Regime members accidentally destroyed an orphanage killing the orphans in one of their battles, Master Todd started collecting their heads. Which soon followed the extinction of the human race. Due to Master Todd's actions, the Superman of his universe declared war on humanity."

"It's all my fault. My mentor is dead because of me. So in honor of his memory, I don't kill anymore." Todd said. He leaned against the rail and began thinking. "In my timeline Barbara Gordon is Batgirl. The most feared and respected female hero in my timeline. She had already been trained to an expositional level, and when she asked to help me I gave her a choice. She would either live her life or join my pack. I'm not at all surprised at her decision, but right now I wish she didn't."

"So you're who she went with?" Jim asked slightly angry but also relieved that his little girl had moved in with a vigilant rather than some psychopath.

"I didn't let her go near Joker Jim. In the attack against Arkham, she was injured, badly. Don't get me wrong she's still alive, it's just she's in a coma right now, and there aren't many options left. But there is one. You won't like it."

"Master Todd! You can't be… " Alfred said.

"That's crazy boss! Remember what that thing did to you!" Robin said.

"I agree. This is not the best choice." Lucius said.

"Yes. The Lazarus Pit. It was used to resurrect me and turn me into the red hood. At first, she'll feel this unrelenting anger, but it'll simmer after a few hours. Next is a huge bloodlust that lasts for weeks, then enhanced strength, speed, reflexes at a massive scale, regenerative abilities will at a superhuman level and even higher than mine, and finally the last and final Symptom… immortality." Merry looked up in surprise, as did Gordon. "That last one won't affect her personality at all. I hope. She's strong enough to resist this stuff, but you need to understand Jim. Once she's restored. SHe may never be the same." Red Hood explained.

"I got to admit Jason, this is a lot to take in. How were you killed? If she's going to be living with you I need to see her and I need to know." Jim said surprisingly easily.

"I'm my timeline before the Regime was ever formed and the big heroes went bad, I was captured by joker for a year and a half. Tortured mentally and physically and finally shot in the head." Jason showed the bullet scar on his forehead by pulling his bangs aside. "Ra's 'Al Ghul will listen to me, and I'm willing to take you with me ONLY if you do as I say. These men aren't normal normals Jim. THey are assainsAn A organisation that has existed longer than most countries. You need to be willing to kill. Their bodies have been augmented to the point where you can't incapacitate them. You have to be willing to pull the trigger to take them down."

"I'll do it. For my daughter" Jim said. "With my daughter. Now let me see her." Jason nodded at Jim's request and passed a few buttons on the table. To their left a large portion of the floor came down and pulled out of the way. A pod lifted revealing Barbra frozen in ice.

"Before I picked you up, I had Alfred put her in stasis. She'll be fine so long as we get the cure in time. In the meantime, I need to fight my ex to save my finance's life."

"Let's go." Robin said.

"No." Jason said picking up his mask and putting it on. "You're not ready to take on the league. None of you are. The only reason I'm taking Jim is because Barbara is his daugher."

'NO!" Robin roared. "You adopted me. Made me who I am, saved me from the league. I was meant to take my grandfather's place so you will let me go!" Robin said with his sword.

"Fine, but if you're going Crosshair is to. You two work together. I also need to be prepared for close combat." Jason said. He walked over to a large vault door and pressed in a code.

"What's he doing?" Merry asked.

"That madam is the Vault. SOme of his most powerful and last resort weapons are in that vault including the legendary sword of Betrassus. A sword that only those worthy can wield as well as his red lantern ring."

The large door rolled to the side. In the center were to objects. One was a red ring with a bat symbol and the second was a large medieval sword. Ignoring the ring, Red Hood took the sword in his hand. It had a fint red misty glow to it. The knowledge of the fighting styles and experience of the previous wielders entering shi mind.

"Call Oliver, merlin, SLade, and Deadshot. We aren't' going to risk anything." red hood said.


End file.
